Dr.zane
Summary you can include the universe bot or not Story A villain that had face against the flaming hunters and he was beaten but was able to escape. When he was a young boy he wanted to make the perfect beast so after 16 years he made a machine that can go though diminston so can things like DNA and blood and use worthless monsters and give there life a use for the perfect beast but he realized that he needed some assistance so he build machines to help him after a bit his plan after a while things were going well (except being hunted in 500 universes) but then the government hired the flaming hunters to take his plans down and he stole thing from Area 51 to help his plans the flaming hunters stop him but doctor Zane was able to escape and continued his project called ualltimant beast Personality foces on brains instead of brawn kind of dr.molowt from rwby Grimm eclipse Appearance A blue lab coat,dark brown eyes,green shoes,red shirt, and light blue pants,black hair Powers and Stats Tier:10-C (in nomal bot) 6-A (in universe bot) 1-C Name:Zane Lord ''' '''Origin:OC Gender:Male Age:34 ' '''Classification:human ' '''Powers and Abilities:none Attack Potency:below Average (in nomal bots)multi-continent (in universe bot) complex multiverse ' 'Speed:below human( though in reaction time he immusable speed) (in nomal bots) massive hypersonic+ (in universe bot) infinite speed Lifting Strength:below average (in nomal bots) class T (in universe bot) infinite ' 'Striking Strength:Class BH (in nomal bot) Class NJ (in universe bot) high outerverse ' 'Durability:Large star level (in nomal bots) moon level (in universe bot) high hyperverse Stamina:high(in nomal bots 5 days) (in universe bot) 24 hours Range:none(in bots) universe level Standard Equipment: A bot that increased his stats A team of robots about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 A universe bot a bot deign to fight universe power monster Intelligence:omniscient ''' '''Weaknesses: Is human can still feel pain his bots are hackable can get ahead of him self bots had been destroyed in the past Notable Attacks/Techniques: his bots both can shoot out bombs that can destroys island emp that shut down everything a ftl laser a machine gun,Rockets that can destroy the South America a shield that can block a punch from a multiuniversal and the shield didn't have a stretch on it can clones of himself to take attacks and also attack to and have the same stats same weapons and etc and can make up to 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 clones and can shoot grenades that can destroy the moon and can shoot out swords knifes daggers and can transform the robot hands into saw blades that can cut through steel like it was nothing and with the universe bot all of this except 1000x more powerful except the shield Feats *can breath in space *have incredible pain taruains *in his nomal bot gave the flaming hunters a problem *in his universe bot he curb stomp the team (the only reason he lost because of joey jones demon form) *Survived a beating from joey jones demon form THEME SONG: LUSUS NATURAE (RWBY) Zane: now after all these years my ultimate beast is complete now awaken my beast this is the day you will rise I giving you my lusus naturae Category:Incomplete Character Profiles Category:Human Category:Armed to the teeth Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 1